villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Kean (Gotham Fanverse)
Barbara Kean is one of the secondary antagonists of the TV show Gotham, appearing in the fanedited fourth season as one of the major antagonists. She is a crime woman and the former leader of The Sirens, who currently serves as the second in command of Gotham's Elite. She is portrayed by Erin Richards. Role in the fanedited fourth season Escaping Arkham She at first is seen sitting in Arkham together with Andrea al Ghul. She makes with him a deal, that he will help her against Tabitha as long as she will help him escape and wreack havoc in Gotham. They escape, and they manage to bomb the prison up. Barbara then returns to her club where she encounters Tabitha. Tabitha however reminds her of their friendship, causing Barbara to fight her inner demons which Andrea/The Phantasm has put into her. The two reunite, and Barbara is ordered by Zsasz to take Talia al Ghul as their hostage. However, it was all a trap, since Victor blew Barbara's turf out, thus presumably killing Barbara, Talia and Tabitha. However, it is later revealed that all out of the three were still alive. Trying to overthrow The Penguin Barbara later captures one of The Penguin's goons, thus tying him up. Barbara asks him where Oswald is and what he is up to. The gangster explains that Oswald has unified the gangs under his own banner (Gotham's Elite) and that there will be a meeting of the united faction during the night, which Oswald will host. Barbara orders Tabitha to kill the goon, and then she goes to the docs, where Penguin awaits for her. She tries to shoot Oswald, but Oswald shoots her first. Due to her injuries and to Penguin's threat, she surrendered to The Penguin, praising him as the "Lord Penguin". Working for Oswald Barbara later stands on the stage during the meeting, as she welcomes Lord Penguin to the stage. Oswald comes onto the stage, and gives a speech, thus revealing his plans to conquer Gotham and terrorize it. He is very obsessed with killing Captain James Gordon. However, Barbara secretly despises Oswald, and she personally thinks that focusing on Gordon would be useless, as there is a whole city to tear apart. Oswald later asks Barbara if the weapons are fully loaded. She replies that the weapons are working, and thereafter, Oswald and his men start fighting the GCPD. However, Oswald and Barbara fail to kill Jim and blow up a hut with lots of people, and even some children, locked inside. Barbara later called Oswald for a meeting in their own arsenal. She told him about her idea of rather blowing up the entire GCPD then focusing only on Gordon. However, The Penguin refuses to listen to her advice, as he knows that she just wants the throne for herself and that she intends to spare Jim Gordon's life. She later is seen together with Oswald torturing one of their hostages. Penguin asks the hostage where The Riddler is. Barbara however suggests Penguin to use team power, as she knew it's just pointless torturing the hostage for information which they cannot get. Oswald however does not fully rely on Barbara, as she has a weakspot for Jim Gordon and she wants the throne of Gotham for herself. She however replies to Oswald that she is only working for the best of Gotham's Elite, to give it as much as power as possible, and she suggests Oswald to storm on The GCPD, much to his agreement. At night, Gotham's Elite, led by Penguin, go and attack the GCPD. Jim and the cops however manage to defeat Gotham's Elite, and Oswald retreats back to his manor, where Barbara awaits. Barbara then suggests Oswald that he should kill both Butch and Tabitha, as she added that Tabitha told her in secret that she wants to kill The Penguin. Helping Penguin against Ra's al Ghul Oswald then kills Butch and Tabitha, but in the next morning, Barbara enters the manor, aiming a gun at Penguin and attempting once again to retake the throne of Gotham. Penguin reminds her that she is outnumbered, but she does not seem to care about it, and she tells Oswald that she gave Jim Gordon some information about his tactics and his location for the next attack. Oswald however reminds Barbara that he revived her, ordering Strange to bring her back to life by using the water of The Lazarus Pit. Oswald then convinces her to aid him in his next step; to kill Ra's al Ghul so he can rule Gotham by himself. Barbara and The Penguin later enter an abandoned building in which they confront Ra's and start fighting him and his soldiers. Barbara then uses Bruce Wayne, as they both hold a blade and run into Ra's al Ghul, thus killing him once and for all. Versus Tabitha and Death Barbara later confronts Tabitha, who realized that Penguin was going to use Butch's glove as a tool, and attempted to shoot Tabitha as an act of revenge. However, Tabitha used her whip and pushed Barbara to the other side of the room. Barbara took a blade and tried to stab Tabitha, but Tabitha kicked Barbara and knocked her to death.Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Females Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Inmates Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Jingoist Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Strategic Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Propagandists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Revolutionary Category:Gotham Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Torturer Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony